Welcome Home
by fluffnights
Summary: He knew it was wrong. He knew it. And he knew it would hurt like hell when he left. But when that poor lady came up crying thinking he was her Kyle, how could he just leave them like that?
1. Chapter 1

Sup guys! Fluffnights is back :3. I finally have more angst for you! I've started an instagram hetalia fan account, and at 200 followers I opened up a post for requests and someone requested this story as a RP post and I was like I can do you one better so here we are. A new story. So blame the tears on them because it wasn't my idea. Also I don't know if their comfortable with me releasing their name so for now they're nameless.

Disclaimer: Y'all you really think _I_ own hetalia? I'm flattered but come on

Alfred checked his phone to change the time, switching the music blasting through his earbuds before taking a seat on a bus bench to wait on the bus to arrive. The last world meeting ended yesterday and now everyone was gone again. So he had some time to just relax in the town before going back to his own house. He tapped his foot to the beat for a while before there was a gentle tug on his sleeve. He glanced over to see a teary eyed woman. She had blue eyes like him and blonde hair, except hers was loosely curled and quite a bit longer. He started to take a bud out, cut off by being pulled into a hug. "O-oh my god K-k-kyle!" She started sobbing into him. Alfred wrapped an arm around her, pulling an arm up to pull the earbuds out. "Uhm….who are you?" She moved back, tears leaving tracks down rosy cheeks. "Y-you do-dont remember? It's m-me! Your mom! Y-youve been gone fo-for so long Kyle oh b-baby i don't bl-blame you oh god sweetie a-are you okay? I p-promise you'll remember me s-soon!" Then she pulled him back into the hug. He patted her back. He honestly had no idea who this woman was, but it didn't take the special nation-citizen connection to feel the desperation for this Kyle rolling off her.

He started to try and explain to this woman that he wasn't Kyle, but then stopped himself. She didn't need anymore heartbreak right now. He could stay for a little while, then maybe tell her the truth. At least something to give her a break. He took a deep breath. "...Mom?" She gasped, squeezing him even tighter. "K-KYLE YOU RE-REMEMBER!" He nodded, grinning. "Yeah mom. I remember you." The woman sat up, keeping a shaky hand on him as a reassurance that he was real. "C-come on. I-I'll take you b-back home, okay sweetie?" He nodded. "Y-yeah that's perfect." He got up, helping the woman up with him. "Are we going to go in a car or by the bus or walk?" "W-well walk. Home isnt far okay?" She clung to him, shaking more now that she was up. He kept a hold of her so she would fall and let her lead the way home.

She led him back to a suburb, stopping at a certain house and going up to the door. It had a wooden sign saying "Hudson", probably the family's last name. She rang the doorbell. A few minutes later it was opened by a big burly man with hair like Alfred, but red and sans Nantucket. He glanced at them, eyed widening with concern for the woman - presumably his wife - then he turned to glare accusingly at Alfred, He obviously looked ready to attempt to beat his guts out but the woman gave him a big smile. "H-henry. Its him. K-kyles home." Henry glanced him over before his eyes softened. He pulled them both into a tight embrace. The woman started crying again and Henry could be heard sniffling. Alfred smiled, squeezing them back gently. "I've missed you guys." Henry kissed his head. "We've m-missed you too. G-god you've grown. You're eighteen now, right?" "Um...I think so? I've lost track of it. I don't even remember what happened."

Henry sighed. "We can talk about that later okay? Lets just get caught up for now alright?" Alfred nodded. They were brought inside and Henry shut the door. "Maria, why don't you sit down okay? I'll take Kyle up to his room." Maria nodded, moving to the couch to sit and try to wrap her mind around it all. Henry led Alfred upstairs to Kyle's room. He opened the door to let him in "I'm sure this is overwhelming. I'll give you a minute, alright?" Alfred nodded. The second the door shut back her started looking around. It looked like the room of a young teenager. Maybe thirteen. There was a couple pictures of the kid with his friends. And, admittedly, he looked a LOT like Alfred. He wasn't surprised they had mistaken him for Kyle. He started looking for clues about what would sell him as Kyle. He found out he had played baseball. It looked like he liked reading or studied a lot from all the books. He had some posters up and had pretty casual clothes. Overall it was a fairly empty room. Alfred sat down on the bed taking it all in. For the next few days this was all his. Then he would have to go.

He frowned when he remembered that. It wasn't REALLY his. This was stealing the place of someone else. This was leading on a poor family to think their long lost son was back then ripping it away from them just as soon as they had gotten it. Just to get a sense of belonging for once in his life. Was that a crime? To want to fit in? To have a family? It's not like he had a chance to be a kid, even when he was a kid. He grew to fast for that. Now he was a world super power with the weight of EVERYONE on his shoulders. He wasn't even 250. Hell he was still a kid himself. His body was only nineteen. He earned a break. He nodded, trying to convince himself on the matter as well. And besides. Henry and Maria just got their son back. It could wait a few days. Alfred stayed there for a few minutes before getting up and going back downstairs. It was just Maria there now. "Hey… wheres dad?"

Maria glanced at him with a weak smile. "He went to pick your sister up from school." Alfreds heart sank at that. Not only was he going to break these two's hearts but now some little girl? "O-oh alright. Um.. if you dont mind… i dont exactly remember what happened? I think I either hit my head or repressed the memories." She took a shaky breath. "W-well we dont know much either. You were home alone and when we came home the house had been broken into. There was no blood. Nothing was missing except you." "Oh… alright. Thank you." He moved to sit beside her. She scooted close to him again. "I love you Kyle." Alfred smiled softly. "I love you too." She grabbed his hand and squeezed it. "Well do more once your father gets back with Ariana." "alright." Alfred relaxed a little. It would hurt but they needed Kyle right now. This was what was right.

Supppp! Its been AGES! I promise look i have another story im writing currently but this got requested so it took precedence to something i just thought up. But i will get the other one done eventually. (Its also angst.) Please leave a review! It brightens my day to see reviews because god its just so pleasing to get little pieces of support. Thank you so much for all the love and support. The next chapter will be up soon. Also please check out my other stories some of them arent crap I swear. Later!


	2. Chapter 2

Back again! I'm out for winter break so I'll be able to actually update this thing lol. I was too busy studying for midterms and taking some finals for a while to do this but now I'm good. There's not a better inspiration than procrastinating a seven page essay given to me to write over winter break. I'm actually writing this second chapter on the first day of my break so. Thanks for being patient :P

Disclaimer: I still don't own hetalia

About twenty minutes later a car pulled into the driveway. Alfred squeezed the woman gently then got up to open the door. Henry was getting out of the car with a younger girl. Her hair was the same blonde as her mothers, but took the straightness of her father's. She looked about thirteen or fourteen. She didn't bother to get her backpack out of the car before running over, "B-Bub!", tackling him in a hug. He stumbled slightly but squeezed her back. "H-hey! I missed you." He smiled nervously. He had no idea what he was supposed to call her, but it didn't matter for now. She was happy to cling to him and sob into his shirt. Henry came over and gently pulled the girl back. "Hey sweety, give him some space okay? He's only been here for a little bit." She nodded, still crying but rubbing her nose. Alfred smiled at her awkwardly "Its okay, alright?" her lips turned up slightly, chest still shaking from the tears. "I m-missed y-y-you."

"Let's go in okay?" He took her hand and led her in. She clung to it like a desperate puppy following its mother. He could physically feel his heart sinking at the thought of having to break their hearts again. He blocked the thought from his mind and focused on just being Kyle for now. He sat her down beside her mother. Henry smiled softly. "God… i.. I missed you so much. We need to take a picture so we can remember when you came back." Maria nodded. "I'll go get the camera!" Alfred froze for a second. "U-um, Are you sure? Its not that big a deal…" Henry came over to hug him. "Im positive. This is a huge deal. We've missed you so much. Just… it feels like our family is whole again." Alfred felt a few tears prick his eyes. God he was a horrible person.

A moment later Maria returned with a camera and stand. "Okay, just get situated on the couch guys." Henry took them over to the couch, sitting Alfred and the girl in the middle and sitting on one side. After looking in the camera to check the were okay, Maria clicked a timer on the camera and rushed over, taking the other side. The camera went off with a flash. Maria got up to go check it and grinned. "Its perfect.. It feels like we're finally starting over again." Henry nodded. "It really does." He got up, "So, Kyle. What would you like for lunch. Anything you want." "um.. A-anything's fine really…." he looked away. Henry shook his head. "I insist. Anything." The girl brightened, having stopped crying by now. "You used to always like mom's spaghetti!" Alfred nodded quickly. "Y-yeah! That works. I love spaghetti." Maria smiled big, "Id love to make some for you, darling." "Do you want to come help me, Alyssa?" She frowned a little but got up, following her mother to the kitchen.

Henry moved to sit beside him. "Do you feel comfortable enough to tell me what happened?" "Uhm..I…. I really don't remember…" Henry frowned a little. "Are you sure? Theres nothing you remember? At all?" He shook his head. "Im sure. I just remember being on my own for a few years now. Henry sighed and put an arm around Alfred shoulders to pull him close into a hug. "Let me know if you ever remember okay?" He nodded. "I will."

The next couple hours passed quickly, Henry and Alfred relaxing till lunch where they had a quiet family meal. After that everyone was in the living room where they slowly filled "Kyle" in on everything he had missed. After they were done with that he went upstairs to Kyle's room, saying he needed a little break from all the attention. He sat on Kyle's bed. He couldn't do this. He couldn't. This was like catfishing but on a whole different level. How could he hurt his own people this way? More than that as a nation, but morally how could he hurt someone at all like this? He sighed. He would have to leave. He knew it. But it looked like sooner would be better than later. And besides, he didn't think he could handle the weight on his heart of much longer.

He stayed up there a while, almost missing when Alyssa came in. She went over, sitting beside him. "Hey bub." He stiffened slightly. "Um, h-hey Alyssa." She frowned slightly. "Alyssa? You used to always call me sis." "Oh. Sorry sis. Just a little out of it is all." He put an arm around her. She relaxed into his chest "You know, you haven't seemed like how I remember you." He sighed. "That's because I've been gone a while. I've grown. I'm more mature now. I didn't have mom and dad there for me." She sighed. "I guess…. You know, I'm fourteen now." Alfred smiled at her. "Really? You've grown up a bit then. How old was you when… It happened?" "Nine. Do you really not remember?" "Nope."

"Dad thinks you've justs blocked the memories or something." "Probably did." He paused then hugged her. "Hey, I want you to know I love having a family okay? And I didnt mean to hurt you guys." "Um, okay?" She looked lost but didn't question it. He squeezed her tightly a moment longer before letting her go. "Will you tell dad I don't think I want dinner? I think I'm going to bed. I'm exhausted." She got up and nodded. "Alright… love you bub." Alfred smiled even though his heart felt like it got snapped. "Love you too sis." She smiled and left, shutting the door behind her.

He stayed upstairs for the rest of the evening, finding pen and paper to write a letter to explain that he wasn't kyle and he had just wanted a family. He only got in the bed when he heard footsteps approaching the door. When they came in to kiss him goodnight he feigned sleep, not moving till they left again. After that he waited about an hour before slipping out of the bed, putting on his shoes, coat, and grabbing the letter before heading downstairs. He sat it on the coffee table and grabbed the door handle when he heard a voice. "Kyle.. where are you going?" He turned around. Henry was standing there in boxers, a glass of water in hand. "O-oh. uhm. Hey dad. I'm just uh, going for a walk." Henry frowned. "No you're not. It's almost midnight." "O-oh. It is? Didn't notice." "What's going on Kyle?" Henry sat the water down, clearly not believing him. "Well. um….. Look. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I'm so so so so so sorry. I shouldn't have done this and I'm sorry for hurting you like this…b-" "Kyle, it's not your fault." The man softened. "Don't ever blame yourself it's not your fault. You didn't mean to hurt us Kyle." He moved to hug him but Alfred stepped back.

"I'm not Kyle." Henry froze. "...wh...what?" "Im sorry. But. I- I've never had a family okay? And then your wife thought I was Kyle and she started crying and I didn't want to hurt her feelings so I went along with it and thought that maybe this was my opportunity to have a family and I just c-couldn't help myself an-" Henry cut him off by throwing himself at Alfred, trying to strangle him with tears on his face. "H-HOW CO-COULD YOU?!" Alfred pulled at his hands, trying to get him off without hurting him. Henry let one hand go, swinging and busting Alfred's nose then going back to choking him. "Y-YOU BASTARD HO-HOW COULD YOU?! I CA-CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!" The sound of footsteps could be heard down the stairs as Maria and Alyssa came down the stairs. At the sight of them on the floor Maria screamed and ran over. "HENRY STOP IT!" She pulled on him until he let go, Alfred coughing to get a breath. "What's wrong with you?!" "Why dont you ask this bastard." He waved a hand at Alfred. "Go on. Tell her." Alfred paused a second longer to be able to talk before saying just audibly, "I- Im not K-Kyle."

Maria's eyes got wide, the heartbreak visible in them. She paused for a second before turning away. "Get him out of my house." She didn't even stay to make sure, just going back upstairs and taking Alyssa with her. Henry glared at him once more then got up, grabbing Alfred by his shirt and yanking him to the door and shoving him outside. "If you're still here tomorrow morning, I promise tomorrow will be worse." Then slamming the door behind him. Alfred didn't move for a bit, just trying not to cry. After a while he finally managed to stand, wandering down the street till he found something familiar then using it to figure out how to get home. He eventually got there, crying by the time he opened the door. He had been crying for a while now. He threw his coat off and shut the door behind him, going to the kitchen and grabbing a bottle of absinthe to nurse the pain of the broken nose off.

He went back and flopped on his couch, not bothering to change into a less bloody shirt or wipe the blood of his face. Instead he just sipped from his bottle till he was shit-faced enough to feel slightly numb. After another swig he pulled his phone out, dialing the first person to come to mind. After a few rings a British voice picked up. "Bloody hell Alfred what on earth do you want?! It's 5:30 here and I know you know the time difference so this better be damn well important!" it hissed. Alfred took a second, trying to collect his muddy thoughts before talking. "Hey I-Iggy." he hiccupped, though whether it was from crying or the alcohol wasn't clear. "Wh-why don we ge-get to have families? Wh-why can't we be ha-happy?!.you know?! Weeee didn… we didn ASK ta be dumb nations…. I w-wanna be normal….I wanna be l-loooved." There was silence on the other end before. "Alfred, are you drunk?" Alfred frowned, even if he couldn't see it. "N-nooo! I'm not! I've b-barely had a sip!" Arthur sighed, "Alfred you're drunk. Put the alcohol up and get some sleep alright? You'll feel better in the morning. And besides, I love you, stupid git. I raised you after all. You do have a family. Now go put the bottle up. Go." Then he hung up. Alfred frowned and tossed the phone to the floor, taking another drink spitefully and continuing to do so till he passed out with the bottle to his bloodied chest.

Here you guys go! The finale. I might write the next morning if anyone even wants it. Sorry it took so long :/ didn't do it till I had something else to procrastinate lmao. I love you guys so please comment what you thought below so I can improve or anything you specifically would like next! Peace guys! See you soon!


End file.
